Shiro
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Esther is worried for her Mother's life and plans to seek out the mysterious and elusive Abel, but he finds her in an altercation in town. After this, she finds herself cursed and must find Abel again to save herself, and hopefully, her Mother.
1. Perfect Pie

Esther Blanchett finished selling her final pie and closed up shop. She was off to visit her sister Kate at her flower shop.

Esther was a small girl with her long ebony hair in twin pigtails. She had bright blue eyes and pale skin.

"Hello sister it's good to see you." Esther said.

"I just closed up shop. Are you coming to the festival?" Kate asked.

"No I just have so much work to do." Esther replied.

"Have you seen the smoke on the bluffs?" Kate pointed out to the mountains. "Abel's castle is there!"

"Wow...so close!" Esther gasped. "Isn't he a wizard. I wonder if he could help us with Mother."

"You can't ask a wizard for help! He'll eat your heart!" Kate made a growling face. "Besides Mother is doing better today. She even ate her whole lunch."

"That's because I made her favorite." Esther pouted.

"No one can resist your cooking, Star!" Kate grinned, using her favorite nickname for her sister.

"Oh, the castle is gone! It just hidden in the mist. Didn't you see those battle ships just passed in front of the window?" Esther said. "Oh no I'm late! I'm supposed to go back and get the pie out of the oven!"

She kissed Kate on the cheek and ran through the marketplace.

Xxx

"Hey, you, little mouse. Are you looking for something?" A soldier grabbed her by her apron.

"No, sir. Nothing." Esther said. "Hands off."

"Oooo hands off she says. Maybe she's more of a viper!" Soldier pulled her closer. "How old are you. Do you live in town?"

"Leave me alone!" Esther kicked him.

"Why you—"

"There you are. I was looking for you!" Abel said.

"Who the hell are you?" Soldier said.

"I'm her buddy." Abel said. "By the way, why don't you go for a walk for a while."

Abel inclined his hand, and the soldier began to walk away.

"What? What's going on? My body is automatically..." Soldier said.

"They didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive them." Abel said. "Where are you going, Miss? Let me escort you for a while."

"Nope. My pie is burning, see. I don't need anymore delays." Esther said. "Besides that I didn't need help I was just about to punch him in his mustache."

Abel laughed. "Maybe you can help me then. I assure you your pie won't burn. You see..." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I'm being chased by someone. Let's walk. Sorry, I didn't mean to get you involved."

"Here!" The soldier shouted.

"Relax. Keep walking. Don't be afraid." Abel said.

"I'm not but..." Esther whirled, and fired a glowing arrow at their pursuers, purifying them. "Now you owe me a favor, Abel. And it will be two if my pie is burnt."

Leaving him stunned, Esther strode into her shop, finding the pie absolutely perfect.

At that moment she knew, Abel could save her mother.


	2. Witch of the Waste

Esther finished putting the pie in the fridge, when the door opened.

"Uh, Madam, the shop is closed. I'm sorry. I thought I'd locked the door already." Esther said.

"I was looking for a special pie. One that maybe my brother Abel's magic affected?" Seth said. "You have a brother don't you, girl? One that could use help."

"Are you a witch? Can you help my Mother?" Esther asked.

"You have guts. I wonder if you know me, "Witch of the Waste"" Seth said.

"Witch of the Waste"?" Esther said. "If you have a brother you know how it feels to worry for him! Please help!"

"You must pass my test first." Seth said, tapping a tuning fork on the counter. A note sprang forth and shuddered through Esther's entire body. "This curse can't be dispelled by a human. Say hello to Abel."

Seth took the pie, and vanished.

Esther looked up into the mirror; and saw an old woman


	3. Journey

Esther sighed. "Well nothing for it then. I'll just have to go find that Abel fellow and make him change me back. He is a wizard after all."

She looked at her reflection again.

"At least he won't eat my heart."

And so off Esther went, out of the city and into the mists.

She creaked up the hills into the Wastes.

"It's close. Abel's castle."

She gripped a stick and used it as a cane.

"Oh my joints ache. Getting old is awful. But it won't stop me."

She ran into a tall scarecrow.

"I see you there Turnip Head."

Esther helped it stand up straight and it started to follow her.

"Don't follow me Turnip Head."

Turnip Head looked at her and continued to follow.

"You can't bring a small house to stay tonight, can you?"

Turnip Head went away, and came back leading Abel's castle.

"That's—"

Esther reached out, and grabbed hold, swinging onto the front stoop.

She'd made it.

Now to make that wizard undo her curse.


	4. New Friends

What are you doing here old lady?" Ion said.

Ion was a small young man with white blonde hair and blue eyes. He had delicate features and was very beautiful.

"I'm the new cleaning lady." Esther replied, and set about her sweeping renovations.

Within the hour she had the house spick and span, and had unearthed ingredients for breakfast.

Esther went to the fire to cook eggs and bacon.

"Oh no! I'm not letting you cook on me!" A voice said.

"What was that?" Esther said. "Who's there?!"

"It's me the fire!" Voice continued. "My name's Crusnik! And you're not gonna cook on me!"

"Well Crusnik-chan, if you let me cook on you, I'll feed you." Esther crooned.

"Eggshells? Bacon grease?!" Crusnik said. "OK!"

Crusnik laid back and let her cook, and soon enough the scent of delicious breakfast filled the castle. Ion ran over waiting happily.

Then suddenly the door opened.

"What a delicious smell. Now, who on earth could've made the miracle of having Crusnik lie down for cooking?"

Abel was standing in the foyer.


	5. First Sight

"Well?" Abel said.

"It was me. Esther." Esther said.

Abel arched a silver eyebrow.

"I'm the new cleaning lady." Esther said. "This place was filthy before I got here."

Abel looked at her again, slowly. "Alright then! I suppose you have a note for me?"

Esther shuddered and a note fluttered onto the table burning the wood.

"Ah...so this is Seth's work." Abel smiled again. "Well well nothing for it. Please tell me you know how to make extra sweet French toast?"

"Of course!" Esther said, and finished the cooking.

After they had all eaten, Esther finished with the dishes and frowned. She had hoped the great Abel would have dispelled her curse.

"By the way, Esther..." Abel said softly. "How is your brother?"


	6. Prior Knowledge

My brother—" Esther choked.

"Relax." Abel said. "At the end of all this you will have your wish. I promise you that."

Esther looked at him. How did he know?

"Now shall we make you a nice room?" Abel said.

"Oh let me help!" Ion said.

Abel gripped the Crusnik in his hand and his hair flew up on his head like a silvery crown, his eyes went blood red, and black wings appeared behind him.

With a flap of those great wings, the castle expanded and a room flared out.

It was just Esther's style, and he'd added an oven and a kitchen for her baking.

Esther embraced Abel. "You've warmed this old gal's heart!"

Esther grinned and kissed his cheek and ran to the kitchen.

She immediately began baking pie.


	7. Call to War

"What do you mean you've been called to fight?" Esther said.

"Just as I said." Abel said.

"Then what will we do?" Ion said.

"I know!" Abel clutched Esther. "You can go meet my terrifying boss for me! Say you're my mother! And that I'm too much of a coward to report to the AX!"

"But I—" Esther said.

"If you do this for me, I will find a way to heal your brother." Abel promised.

Esther pouted. "You promised to do that anyway."

"That I did." Abel said. "Will you help me?"

Esther rolled her eyes. "You already know I will, Abel."

Abel beamed and put a ring on her finger. "To connect you to Crusnik. You will be safe, Esther."

Stairway to Hell

Esther slowly began her ascent to the castle where Caterina was waiting for Abel.

Her cane could barely support her as she moved up and up.

Seth grinned at her as she came upon her. "So he's got you out and about doing his chores, eh?"

Esther gave no answer to the girl as she continued. She focused on the ring Abel had given her.

"Relax." Seth said. "The spell will wear off when you do what I said."

"Which is?" Esther broke her silence.

"Pass the test, silly?" Seth grinned and bounded up the stairs.

"You good for nothing...are all wizards insufferable JERKS?!"

A golem flew past her and she grabbed it.

"Oh no. You're coming with me!"


	8. Caterina

Esther arrived in front of the king's advisor, Caterina.

"So you are the little shrew that has taken up with Abel?" Caterina said.

She reached out and snatched the golem. "There you are, Snii."

Esther's heart sank. The golem belonged to Caterina? She had thought it was sent by Abel; or was Abel himself.

"You foolish girl. If Abel would just do as I command I would not have to do this sort of thing." Caterina handed Esther a jar, and inside was a familiar looking butterfly. "This is Seth. She too defied me. As you can see, she is now a bug. You are all bugs unless you work for me."

"Abel will defeat you, pathetic power hungry hussy!" Esther snapped, grabbing the jar.

And with a popping poof, she appeared back in Abel's castle.


	9. Monster

Esther returned to darkness.

Where was Abel?

She searched throughout the castle, but could not find him.

Finally she went down to the cellar and found a great creature with huge black wings and a vampiric face staring down at her.

"Monster..." He covered his face with his hands.

Esther pulled him into her arms. "Did you carve out your heart so you wouldn't feel this pain, Abel? But then how will you love?"

She pulled him close and kissed him.

"Abel you must let me help you."


End file.
